


For The Record...

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 80’s AU, Drabble, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: the summer of ‘83 is the best one yet.





	For The Record...

Mark’s self aware how cliche and stupid he his—it hits him like a ton of bricks. He glances up at Yukhei swaying effortlessly to Donna Summers’ Hot Stuff record they got today in Mark’s stupidly dim basement, both of them kinda high, enough for both of them to giggle at each other. The record is kinda scratched, seeing as it’s the only record they brought used and the record player is old enough to be Mark’s dad. It’s skips a line when Yukhei jumps and Mark laughs, his heart beating in his ears and his cheeks red; He loves Yukhei.

It’s inevitable, Mark supposes. Hanging out for weeks this summer because they could, in Mark’s basement with their records and going to Baldinos on their budget for lunches, eating in that booth tucked in the back corner by the soda machine, the table where Yukhei carved his name and Mark told him they would get kicked out. Mark thinks maybe things took a turn that day at the park, when they raced each other on their bikes, a blunt shared in a hidden gazebo and they stay as the sunsets. It reflected the sun so warm and beautiful, Yukhei had looked at Mark at funny way— got him gigglin’ and nudgin’ each other. Mark remember the way his throat closed when Yukhei let his eyes drop to his lips for a mere two seconds before he smiles wide again, jumping in the lake fully clothed and pulling Mark in too.

So maybe it’s really no surprise Mark’s fallin for him. Yukhei’s never explicitly said anything but Mark has a hunch that maybe, just maybe, it’s a mutual feeling. The kinda feeling that starts in Mark’s toes and works it’s way up till his kinda dizzy and maybe it’s the hot, stupidly humid Georgia summer but then he won’t be able to explain how empty he feels when Yukhei isn’t around. Mark hums to himself, getting a soft smile from Yukhei as he singing out of tune to the second chorus of the song. He drops onto the couch next to Mark, chuckling when he nudges Mark. “Stop thinking, you’re making my brain hurt.” Yukhei jokes.

Mark smiles again, his gut is telling him to just go for it. “Mark?” Yukhei nervously giggles, snapping his fingers in front of his face before he takes another drag. Mark let’s a hand slide across Yukhei’s wrist, the other petting his side softly and Yukhei pulls the blunt from his lips— puzzled expression on his face. Before he can asks anything, Mark leans in.

The angle is much too awkward, straightforward and their noses knock together. Both of their backs straight as a rod seeing as Mark’s very judgmental parents could walk downstairs at anytime but then Yukhei whimpers, body relaxing and in turn, Mark relaxed too. Yukhei parts his lips, tilting his head right and he holds Mark by the nape, lips fully pressed to his and Mark moans. Mark’s body heats up and he feels fireworks go off in his chest. Kissing Yukhei, he’s finally kissing Yukhei. The summer of ‘83 might be the best one yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> can i stop uploading drabbles and put out a full fic yet or


End file.
